See Me
by micbb
Summary: She did everything for him, but he didn't see her. Mentions of Rose/10
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a huge fan of Martha. Rose has been my favourite companion since I first saw Doctor Who, so having someone replace her that was clearly in love with The Doctor did not go down well with me. She had some great trips though. If I come off as harsh to Martha here, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

He didn't see her.

Martha new she was a pretty girl. Maybe not model-worthy, but certainly attractive enough. And she was kind and smart.

And besides, he had come to _her._ He'd been the one to go to her and take her tie off or whatever, and he'd kissed her. He'd called it a transfer of something, but he'd still kissed her.

Not to mention that after the shouting match at the party, he'd been there. He'd come to her again. He'd been leaning on the corner, and he'd smiled at her when she saw him. Then he'd given her some mysterious look and walked away, leading her to the TARDIS. He'd invited her to come along with him.

He point was, he'd come to her.

But he didn't _see_ her.

He'd mentioned her, _Rose_, several times in passing, and the mention of her name had always brought an expression of hopelessness and sorrow. He'd stumbled over his words when he'd first said her name. "Sometimes I have guests. I mean, some friends, traveling alongside. I had – it was recently – a Friend of mine." He hadn't met her eyes. "Rose," he'd said, lifting his eyes from the monitor to look at her. "Her name was Rose. And…" his eyes had dropped, "we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha had demanded, wanting to know more about this Rose. He'd said they were together. Did that mean _together_ together or simply traveling mates? Was she just a substitute for Rose?

"With her family. Happy. She's fine." The Doctor had said quickly. He seemed to only now realize what he'd said. "She's – not that you're replacing her." He had insisted. She'd thought he'd said this for her benefit, but in reality it was for his. To remind himself of her. He didn't want anyone.

He wanted _her_.

"Never said I was," Martha had told him.

And then he'd forcefully insisted that she would only get one trip.

"Well you're the one that kissed _me_." She'd flirted.

He'd looked up at her, his face serious. "_That_ was a genetic transfer."

"And if you will wear a tight suit…" She had started, ignoring his protest, "and then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me out on a date…"

He had grabbed her wrist and leaned in. She could see something in his eyes, something powerful and terrifying. "Stop it." He'd told her, leaving no room to argue.

She had leaned back. "For the record, I'm not remotely interested." She'd lied. "I only go for humans."

But then he'd smiled and said, "good." And while she loved him and loved what he'd shown her, she almost wished she'd cut her loses then and there.

* * *

She'd tried to mentally keep her distance, to convince herself that she couldn't have a _thing_ for him.

"Who's going where then?" She'd asked, hoping it sounded breezy enough. She hoped he had a plan. "There's only one bed."

But no, instead he'd plopped himself down onto the bed. "We'll manage. Come on."

She'd tried to stall, asking him questions of magic, but after answering them quickly he'd sarcastically asked if she was going to stand there all night. Clearly, she'd realized, he was seeing through her. Hesitantly, she'd sat down. She plastered a fake smile to her face. "Budge up a bit then." He hadn't smiled back, but he'd shifted over. "Sorry. There's not much room. Us two here, same bed." She'd glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He had been staring into nothing ahead of him, a frown on his face. "Tongues will wag." She'd pressed her shoulder to him, smiling flirtatiously.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy," he'd started, ignoring her completely. Her smile had faded. "But a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton. And I think we'd have spotted that. No…" he'd shifted onto his side. "There's something I'm missing, Martha." She'd mirrored him, lying on her side facing him. "Something really close, staring me right in the face. And I can't see it."

Was this it? She held her breath. Had he finally _seen_ her?

The next thing he had said made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Rose would know." He'd said it wistfully, looking away from her. There was a sudden fondness on his face that she'd never seen when he looked at her. She'd recoiled slightly. "That friend of mine, Rose, right now, she'd say exactly the right thing…" He had paused for a moment before flipping onto his back quickly enough to make Martha jump. "Still! Can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. Take you back home tomorrow."

He may as well have slapped her in the face.

* * *

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the view we had last time." He'd pointed at the TV screen in the alley, to the spaceships and tall shining buildings. "This must be the lower level. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked. What she'd really meant was, 'you've brought me to somewhere you've taken someone else?' Dare she guess it had been his Rose that he'd brought here? She didn't want to know, but the question had burned in her mind.

"Much more interesting!" The Doctor had exclaimed, not seeing past the question. "It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything." She'd smiled fondly at him.

He'd smiled back at her. "That's me." But he'd instantly looked away. "Oh, the rain's stopping. Better and better!" He'd started to walk away.

"When you say 'last time,'" Martha had blurted out. He'd stopped and turned to look at her. "Was that you and Rose?"

He'd looked away. "Um…Yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

Did he not get it?

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?"

"What's wrong with that?" He'd asked.

Martha's eyes had widened. "Nothing." She replied. "Just, have you heard the word 'rebound'?" The second part she'd muttered as she walked by.

She remembered her relief when she'd seen The Doctor's face on the monitor of the car.

"What did he mean, the Face of Boe - 'you are not alone'?" Martha had asked The Doctor as he'd led her back to the TARDIS.

"I don't know." The Doctor had shaken his head.

"You've got me." Martha had told him hopefully. "Is that what he meant?" She'd smiled at him.

For a brief moment, The Doctor had smiled back, and Martha's heart started to pound. But he'd answered her with an, "I don't think so." And he smile was instantly gone. He'd apologized, but she didn't think he meant it.

When he'd finally been frank with her and told her of his people, she'd felt relieved that he had finally been showing her some sort of comradery, and couldn't help a small, bitter, victorious thought in her mind – _Did he ever share that with you, Rose?_

Adventure after adventure, The Doctor never seemed to see her as anything more than a passenger, a spare, a replacement for Rose. He saved the human race as she saved him, time and time again, and she always managed to find admirers or her own. Never the one she wanted.

And then he'd gone and become human, and she his _maid_. And then he'd gone and fallen for someone else! She'd admitted her feelings for him to John Smith, the human version of him.

Later, she'd told that she'd been lying, that she would have said anything to get The Doctor back.

She'd fought the monster that Lazarus had become, she'd fought the Weeping Angels, she'd gotten a job in a _shop _to support him while he'd worked on his "timey-wimey" machine, she'd fought the Daleks in the middle of New York, and she'd fought the master, touring the world, undetected.

She'd done everything for him.

But he hadn't seen her.

**Please review :) this will be a two-parter, but the second chapter will be very short. **


	2. Epilogue

**A very short epilogue. **

Ever since Martha Jones had traveled with The Doctor, she now knew that none of the "alien hoaxes" were hoaxes. She almost wanted to smile every time aliens showed up on the news.

Except when they were invading, that is.

No, that's not true. Even when they were invading.

After leaving The Doctor, she'd gotten her medical degree and began looking for work.

She wouldn't have had to look. She'd had her degree for three days before she was phoned by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.

She worked for UNIT for 45 years.

When she got bored in the gosh darned old folk's home, she remembered all of her adventures.

She was near death now, she knew. Any day she would be taken into peaceful, quiet, bliss.

This knowledge was why she didn't cry out when she woke up to what she could only guess what an angel, sitting in a the rocking chair in her room.

The angel was in her mid-twenties and blonde, a blonde tangled into a bit of a disaster, as though it hadn't been brushed in several days, but it suited her. Her mouth was perhaps a little wide for her face, and her eyes were molten gold. Light seemed to emanate from her, filling the room with a soft golden glow. She regarded Martha quietly, keeping eye contact as the older woman woke up.

"Are you an angel?" Martha asked, sitting up.

The blonde smirked. "No."

"A ghost?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side, contemplating the idea. "Sor' of. You can think of me as a ghost, if it helps."

Unsure of what to make of the shining woman, Martha asked, "Are you here because I'm dying?"

The smirk turned to a reassuring smile, and the blonde leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "Yes." She said quietly.

"You're here to guide me, then." Martha stated.

"No. I'm here to thank you." The blonde told her. Martha's aged eyes met the golden ones, locking there. "You were the first after me. He was so angry, Martha. He could have become so much worse, reverted into himself, became the man he was before he knew me. But you stopped him from doing that." She smiled. "You kept him safe from himself. He wasn't always gracious to you, and God knows he hurt you. But as someone who will love, loves, and loved him, I felt I owed you a personal thanks."

"Rose," Martha whispered. "You're his Rose."

Rose smiled. "You remember."

"I hated you for a long time," Martha stated, no doubt in her mind that Rose already knew that. "Of course I remember." She smiled at Rose, feeling her weak muscles tug at her skin. "How are you here?"

"When I travelled with The Doctor, I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Some of the Vortex is inside me. I'm no longer human; I'm a new being that created itself. I don't age, I won't die, and I travel around, keeping myself busy." She game a chuckle.

Martha laughed, though it quickly became a cough. The cough took the wind out of her, bring her attention back to the fact that she was dying. "Does it happen tonight?"

"Yes." Came the quiet reply.

She laid back down in her bed. "Will it hurt?"

A small smile. "No."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Martha's eyes were growing heavy.

"Forever."

**A little different, I know. Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
